The information provided in this section is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The present disclosure relates to mobile monitoring devices that monitor cargo within a transport vehicle, and more particularly to selectively de-activating and activating transmitter functionality based upon a cellular tower identification.
Monitoring systems can be used to monitor transportation of goods from one location to another. For example, a monitoring system may be used to track the movement of a truck, car, ship, or other transportation vehicle as the vehicle travels to a destination to deliver goods. The monitoring system may also monitor environmental characteristics of a transport environment.